Modular storage compartments in the forward portion of a vehicle are generally known and include consoles and structures for mounting items such as lamps, small storage compartments and electronic instrumentation such as compasses, temperature displays and clocks. Such modular systems typically have mounting configurations that permanently attach such articles to a structural portion of the vehicle, whereby installation of article options are typically conducted in a factory setting during vehicle construction and often requires user-selection of the desired articles prior to vehicle assembly, or user acceptance of preinstalled option packages. Typically, each electrical article or device attached to a modular system or located elsewhere in the vehicle is controlled separately by an occupant of the vehicle (e.g., a driver or passenger). For example, each article may include a user interface (e.g., buttons, display, etc.) used to select and/or control the operation of the article. In addition, the distribution of power, data, audio and/or video signals to each electrical article in the vehicle, including articles attached to a modular system, is typically achieved using a wired connection between each article (or the modular system) and, for example, a vehicle bus and/or a radio head.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a modular system for interchangeably mounting a wide array of selectively removable, user-oriented articles that are adapted for use within, or in conjunction with, a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide a control module that is configured to provide a single point of control and a user interface for multiple electrical articles in a vehicle, such as electrical articles mounted to a modular system. It would also be advantageous to provide a wireless electrical connectivity system to distribute or communicate data, audio, video and/or command and control signals to and/or between electrical articles/devices in a vehicle. It would further be advantageous to provide a wireless electrical connectivity system in a vehicle to reduce and/or eliminate wiring for data, audio, video and command and/or control signals.